After Ever After
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: A few years later after Ever After High, Apple White has received her Happily Ever After when Raven poisoned her under request. Raven is now in Mirror Prison for a short time and when she gets out, she's going to finish writing her destiny. Apple is now queen and the mother of twin girls. What happens when Apple decides to visit Raven with her girls? Read to find out.


**My first Ever After High story. I am so excited. I love watching the videos online and reading the novels. They're so fascinating.**

**So here's the synopsis: Raven Queen followed her own destiny, but helped Apple White get her's by poisoning her with an apple under her request. Raven is now in Mirror Jail for a short period of time and when she gets out, she plans to finish writing her own destiny. Now Apple is queen and the mother of twin daughters. Apple decides to make Raven feel better with a special surprise. **

**And Madeline Hatter helps out to and appears in this story. And chats with the narrator.**

**I don't own anything, Ever After High, the Ever After High novels and all the references and characters belong to Mattel. I also don't own "Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.** **I only own Apple's husband and the babies of the main characters in this story. And of course myself. I don't own the cover image either. It's called "****EAH-Madeline Hatter" by Anzhelee on devianart. All right go to their respectful owners.**

**Warning: fourth wall conversations with Madeline Hatter.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The bright light of the morning sun trickled through my bedroom windows. The curtains were red, like ripe, fresh Gala apples. I just adore the sweet, crunchy taste of the delicious fruit. That's where my name comes from.

Apple White, daughter of Snow White.

I have most of the traits of the traditional Snow White. Red plump lips, skin as white as snow, a complexion that makes people stop and look in awe, a kind, generous spirit, and a love for apples. The only thing I'm missing, hair as black as ebony. My hair color comes from my dad, his was a white blonde color and I inherited that from him.

As a teenager at my old highschool, Ever After High, I was extremely popular there and made friends with almost everyone I met. Although there were some people who I heard whispering behind my back about my hair color, how it was wrong that I had blonde instead of raven hair. But I showed them. I proved that I could be just a good as queen as my mother, even without black hair.

I am currently queen of the kingdom where my mom ruled before me. My best friends from high school are now the rulers or inhabitants of the neighboring kingdoms around mine. We often meet and chat up upon what everyone-and-their-fairy-godmother are doing. Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Locks, Poppy O-Hair, Holly O'Hair, and many others are still my best friends. They have all found their Happily Ever Afters.

But there is currently one of my friends from Ever After High that has still yet to fulfill her own destiny.

Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and the Good King.

In high school, we were roommates and shared the same story. She was destined to be the Evil Queen that tried to poison Snow White, thus causing her to be the fairest one of all. After Snow White was poisoned and fell into a deep sleep, the prince would come and wake her with true love's kiss. Afterwards the two would get married, Snow White became queen and lived Happily Ever After. And the Evil Queen? She would be placed in Mirror Prison for her crimes and would live out the rest of her days in jail.

But there was a rewrite to the story. Raven chose to deny her destiny and write her own one, thus placing mine in jeopardy. She didn't want to try to poison me and then be treated as a criminal and put in chains. She wanted to choose for herself and not follow her mom's footsteps.

So this started a Rebel movement at the school. One side with the Rebels, the ones who wanted to write their own destinies instead of following their parents, and the Royals, the ones who wanted to follow their parents destinies. This caused some conflict with the school being divided and all. But it worked out in the end. Everyone found a Happily Ever After that they were content with.

Holly O'Hair became the next Rapunzel and her twin, Poppy O'Hair, became a hairdresser.

Ashlynn Ella became the next Cinderella and married Hunter Huntsman, who was a rebel who dismissed his destiny in hurting animals, instead treating injured or wounded creatures.

Briar Beauty became the next Sleeping Beauty and only slept for a week (thank goodness), before Hopper Croakington II woke her, becoming her prince and marrying her. They are currently raising a beautiful family.

Cerise Hood, who revealed that her father was in fact the Big Bad Wolf, became the next Little Red Riding Hood, but was smarter and so fast the wolf couldn't even catch her, much less eat her.

Blondie Locks became the next Goldilocks and after that she became a head reporter for the news.

C.A. Cupid created her own online dating service and radio talk show, where she gives advice to people on falling in love.

Cedar Wood had her own different adventures as the next Pinocchio and she became a real girl.

Duchess Swan changed her destiny as the next Swan Princess and now is in a relationship with Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood.

Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire followed their parent's destinies, but with their own personal twist. Daring Charming, who was technically supposed to be my prince, married Lizzie Hearts and now they rule the newly restored Wonderland.

Even though Raven changed her destiny by rewriting it, she poisoned me under my request and I promised her that I would help her when she got released from Mirror Prison. She now is in jail until she is released not long from now. I give her things to make her time in jail more bearable. Soft bed sheets and bed cushions, a Mirror Phone, a writing set to create letters and to keep in touch with others, even fresh meals per day.

I am most grateful to her because she helped me find my one true love. Colton King, son of Good King Cole. His eyes are a brilliant hazel green and his hair is a deep black like his father's. He and I got married and I became queen. I now have two beautiful twin daughters, all thanks to my friend Raven. The first one, has her father's black hair and has my other traits. The second one has my blonde hair and her father's eyes. I still need to name them.

I am dressed in a ruby red gown with white lace, trimmed with gold. My sleeves are puffy, with gold thread sewn through them. I have several pieces of gold jewelry on. Lastly, a gold crown, decorated with diamonds and rubies, sits on my head. I feel the sunlight dancing across my head and face, making me feel radiant. Like a queen.

I walk over to the cradle next to the window. My two baby girls are beginning to stir. The sun has begun to rise over the horizon, marking the start to another Fairest-of-them-all day. I stick my head out into the fresh morning air before I open my mouth and a few melodious notes come forth. A few songbirds, attracted by the sound of my singing, fly over to my window sill. A few doves, a blue jay, a few sparrows, and a raven fly over to my window. The doves all have cute little red ribbons tied around their necks. Their lovely tan-blonde feathers reminds me of my own hair color.

One brave dove flies down from the window sill and perches on the side of the cradle. The younger girl coos and reaches her hand toward the bird. The dove coos back and rubs its head against my younger daughter's hand, causing her to giggle as its soft feathers move back and forth. My little one appears to really like the dove. Hmm, dove. Dove. Dove! That's it!

I pat my youngest daughter's head soothingly while a smile reaches both our lips. "Your name, my little one, will be Dove. Dove White" I speak. The girl giggles and reaches out to me. I pick her up and give her an Eskimo kiss. She coos and reaches out to touch my nose. What a darling little princess! I hear another coo nearby and I look to see my eldest daughter with arms outstretched, waiting for me to pick her up as well. I pick up my eldest along with her sister Dove. I still need a name for her.

I look over at three birds still on the window sill. I look at my eldest daughter, before looking back. The sparrows, the blue jay, and the raven are still their. A robin flies in and perches with the others. I let my gaze linger on the last bird on the sill. The raven. I let the name bounce inside my brain until I come up with an idea.

I take out a portable cradle for my girls and place them in it. I then take a basket and fill it with all sorts of good things to eat. Fresh loaves of hot bread, juicy ripe apples, a few pieces of fudge, a canteen of water, a small wheel of cheese, a few peppermints, and a bunch of napkins. I then take the basket of food in one arm and my girls in the other and begin walking out of my broom and down the long flight of stairs.

It gets a little bit darker as I descend with my precious bundles, but after a short walk we reach our destination.

The Magic Mirror Prison with Raven in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Wonderland

A baby girl giggled as she watched her mother stand on her head and made silly faces. Her face was as round as a cherry and her hair was turquoise blue with streaks of lavender. Her eyes were aqua green like her mom's.

Mushrooms that could make you change height and size grew all around them. Giant tum-tum trees grew majestically above them. The trees themselves produced a spicy scent, like sandalwood. A few Cheshire cats slept in their thick branches, allured by the scent of the tree resin.

A tea party table was set up, several tea pots and teacups were placed on it. Mismatched chairs for many guests were placed out. Scones with jam jars and jelly jars with knife to smear it on, lay waiting to be eaten on the table. A mouse in a frill collar and purple marching hat, Earl Grey, squeaks out as he also made faces at the baby girl who was laughing.

Wonderland had been revived after several warriors and some Ever After High magic banished the Evil Queen's dark magic. The Wonderlandians had returned home and madness had gone as life did as usual. Cakes that could make you grow, elixirs that could make you shrink, talking flowers, checkerboard grass, cards that served as knights, riddles, and a good spot of tea all made up the life of madness for all of Wonderland's inhabitants. In other words, as perfect as a piccadily pear.

_"Please pardon my Wonderlandian simile."_

"Perfect as a piccadily pear. Haha, what a great simile. I like it. It's great as a box of Cheshire kittens. Its as big as a dragon's lair. Its as funny as a pie in an otter's face." Madeline Hatter then cried out to the writer. Hey, wait, that's me!

"Well of course it is, silly. Unless you're not the author. If you're not, then what have you done with the real writer who wrote the awesome simile?"

_"I am the writer and I didn't do anything to myself. And do you really think my simile was awesome?"_

"Completely hexcellent as a witch's spell. I like the way you described the Wonderland scenery around us. How do you do it?"

_"I read "Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll a couple of times. I got several descriptive ideas on what it looked like and so I wrote it down in this story. I hope I got it all right."_

"Perfect as a piccadily pear. Haha. That's great."

_"Well I'm glad you liked it. Now is there a reason why you're talking to the being that remains invisible and silent to all non-wonderlandians, but is important for keeping the story going?"_

"Why yes, you're very observant Miss writer. I heard several of your narrations before you got to Wonderland. Is it true that Apple is going with her daughters to see Raven in Mirror Jail?"

_"Yes, indeed. Its very nice of Apple to be grateful to Raven for helping her receive her Happily Ever After, and is now going to visit her. By the way, how's your Happily Ever After going? Or should I say, Madly Ever After?"_

"Hee hee hee, you're so much fun to talk to. Its going great. I am now the owner of the Tea Shoppe and the Mad Hatter for Wonderland."

_"Well congratulations, you must be very proud. And mad. Might I ask who is the little baby that you were standing on your head and making faces for?"_

"Oh this is Magpie. My little girl. Or Madpie. Magpie/Madpie they sound the same, don't they?"

_"Indeed. Well she's an enthusiastic little girl, Miss Hatter. You must be very proud."_

"Oh please, call me Maddie, and I'm not just proud, I'm mad."

_"Okay Maddie. But may I ask, why Magpie or Madpie?"_

"You may ask. I chose Madpie because it sounds like my name and has the word mad in it. I also chose Magpie because it reminded me of my best friend, Raven Queen. By the way, can I see her?"

_"I'm afraid you'll have to wait till I write the next paragraphs. So far Apple and her daughters are heading towards Raven's Mirror Prison to see her. It's in Apple's castle. In Ever After. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until I write it."_

"Well waiting not much fun, even when the clock's hands to move faster or slower or backwards or forwards or sidewards or not at all in Wonderland. Wait! Haha ha. I said 'wait' when waiting's not much fun! Haha. Any who, can I go see Raven with Magpie and Apple?"

_"Well sure, you can if you want to. But I'm not sure how you can get to Apple's castle in Ever After when you and Magpie/Madpie are in Wonderland. It seems quite impossible, even if nothing is impossible here."_

"Right you are Miss writer. It does seem impossible, but nothing is. If you would be so happy just to hold my hat for a minute so I can get something from it."

_"Well, I don't have hands in this story since I'm using them to write the story, but I can keep the hat floating up with a Wonderland wind that smells like honey and licorice just by narrating."_

"Hattastic! I'll just be a moment. Just keep on narrating."

Maddie pulled out several items from her hat, it was quite interesting to watch. Earl Grey and Madpie/Magpie watched attentively with crossed eyes as they saw the random items being pulled out of Maddie's hat. The Wonderland wind that smelled strongly of honey and licorice kept the hat up as Maddie dug around in it for something that could help them go to see Raven. Several of the items that were pulled out included a hot cross bun, a pair a tapping shoes that tapped away, a grass skirt, a stick that could be used as a back scratcher, a cup of tea that Maddie drank, a dollhouse, a stuffed moose head, a sock puppet that actually talked, and a pencil sharpener.

Finally Maddie reached so deep in that her entire head and shoulders came in with it. When she pulled out with a 'aha', she came out with a weird-looking object. It was a black hole that was perfectly two-dimensional and looked very much like a black pancake.

"A black pancake. Hee hee. That's also great. But no, this is not what this is. This is an inter-dimensional portal. It can take a being or object anywhere just by placing it on a vertical or horizontal surface. The the being jumps into said inter-dimensional portal and appears where the user wanted to appear."

_"So in other words, its a toon hole. A hole used by people to get to somewhere by just placing it down a hopping into it."_

"Indeed my invisible friend. Now, should I bring some tea with me for the road? I mean, who doesn't like a good spot of tea when in jail?"

_"I think its a splendid idea. Its a stupendous idea. What kind of tea is that, by the way?"_

"Milkflower tea with extra honey. I know Raven really liked the tea flavor so I'm bringing it just for her and anyone who wants it. I could give you the recipe if you want."

_"No thanks, I'm good, but thank you for the offer though. Raven must be really lucky to have a friend like you Maddie."_

"Aww thank you. Your the nicest writer I have ever met. And the first. Well gotta go. I got a friend to see" Maddie said as she took the tea pot in one hand a Madpie/Magpie in the other as she threw the toon hole down. Earl Grey climbed up her shoulder as the jumped into the toon whole with a slide whistle sound and disappeared.

Such was the one of the ways of a mad person leaving the scene temporarily. You know, probably.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Apple's castle

The scenery around me and my girls was slightly darker than the higher levels of the castle. The walls were a beautiful violet with grey markings. The carpet was a soft lavender color. The windows are covered with purple and black curtains, making the only source of light in the room the magic mirror.

The mirror itself was a large full length mirror with a black frame and violet crystals glowing slightly at the top and bottom. I could see my reflection in the mirror. Blood red lips, pale white skin, baby blue eyes and blond-white hair. I saw my bundles and my daughters reflection too. I now had to ask the mirror what I wanted and I would see it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Please show me my friend Raven Queen," I said. The mirror didn't need a rhyme to make it show what it had been told. After all, rhyming was_ so_ last chapter.

The mirror glazed over with a purple film, before purple electricity sparkled across the mirror, replacing my image with the image of Raven. Her pale face, dark eye shadow, purple lips, and violet eyes came into view. She was wearing the same outfit she wore in high school with me. It was just bigger to fit her older self. The only noticeable difference was that she had her mother's silver cape across her back. It really was a beautiful thing. Her crown was the same one that her mother wore. It was adjusted beautifully on her laid down, purple and black locks.

Raven lifted up her head and smiled at me. She got off her bed in the Mirror Jail and walked over viewing portal. "Apple is that you," she asked.

I smiled back at her. "Yes Raven, its me. I came to say hello and to show you something really wonderful" I said, before motioning to my bundles. Raven looked down at my side and two pairs of eyes looked back at her. She gasped as I placed down my basket of food and water and brought out my girls for Raven to see.

"You had twins? Apple, they're beautiful. Congratulations" Raven breathed in awe.

"Thanks Raven. Let me introduce my girls. This one-," I say, while motioning to Dove, "is my youngest. Dove White." Raven smiles sweetly and waves slightly at my youngest.

"Hello little ones," she says softly. She then turns to my oldest. "And what's her name" she asks. I smile proudly at her question.

"This one is Raven. Raven White," I answer. Raven looks back up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"R-Raven White? But Apple, why would you name your eldest daughter, the one who is destined to be the next Snow White, after me," she asks, incredulously.

I reply while smiling at her and looking her straight in the eyes. "Because without you, she wouldn't have existed. Your role helped me get my Happily Ever After. You helped me find my prince, get married, become queen, and have my two adorable little girls. For that, I am most grateful to you. It would honor me if I could use your name as my eldest daughter's name."

Raven looks stunned for a few moments, before he face breaks out into a wide smile. A smile containing pure happiness. A single tear flows down the side of her cheek. "I'd be honored. Thank you Apple," she chokes out. I smile back at her.

"You're very welcome, Raven," I reply. We spend a few minutes as Raven looks at my girls, taking the view of them in. Someday, she'll have kids and they can be friends with mine. Probably not the greatest friends due to following their grandparent's footsteps, but who knows, maybe one will rewrite their own destiny. Just like Raven. I then pick up my other basket and show it to Raven.

"I brought you some food. I know you already get several meals a day, but I thought you would like to try something different," I explain.

"Thanks Apple. I appreciate it, really I do," she replies. She reaches her hand out and places it vertically on the glass.

I reach my basket out to the mirror portal so Raven can reach for it. When suddenly, a slide-whistle noise from out of nowhere reaches our ear and a blur leaps out from the ground and yells 'howdy-doo'. Raven and I scream in fright as I we are greeted by the greeting and the sea foam colored blur. I accidentally trip over my feet and slam into the mirror. A flash of light blinds the room, before I hear a startled 'whoa' and I am falling to the floor with someone else.

I wipe away the flash before my eyes till I can see what's happening. I am being squished to the ground by another person's body. I turn over from under it and I cannot believe what I see who is on me.

Raven is out of her Mirror Prison and has toppled over on me!

Her black and violet locks cover her face, obscuring the sight of me being under her. She brushes them out of her face before her violet eyes grow big as they lock onto mine. She immediately backs away and gets off me. She stands up and offers her hand to help me up. I gratefully accept it and when I get up, I say thanks to her and go over to my frightened children. After a few sweet notes they calm down and begin babbling. Raven and I begin searching around for what could have startled us.

A head then pops up, err down, from the ceiling and says 'hiya'. We both jump back a few feet from the face smiling down from us. We then look harder in the darkened from to make out the features of the person's face.

"Maddie," Raven tentatively asks.

"The one and madly. Its great to see you both again. Hey wait, weren't you supposed to be in jail, Raven? The narrator told me that you were in jail and Apple was on her way to see you. So I came over to see you too. And I brought Earl Grey, my daughter, and a piping hot pot of milk-flower tea with extra honey for you. But why are you out of jail," Maddie asked, before looking up for some answer to her question. A question answered by me, the writer.

_"Well, when you popped up from the toon hole and said 'howdy-doo', you startled Apple, causing her to slam into the viewing portal, allowing Raven to escape it."_

"Oh that explains it. Thanks Miss Writer," Maddie replies.

"Who are you talking to," Apple asks Maddie, confused on why Maddie is speaking to the writer to which she and Raven know nothing about.

"Oh, the writer was just explaining to me on how when I popped up from the toon hole, I startled you and caused Apple to slam into the magic mirror, allowing Raven to escape from the portal created. Any who, I'm glad to see both of you. Hee hee," Maddie giggles as she realized her last sentence rhymed.

We smiled as Maddie explained the situation. It did seem quite humorous the way Maddie said it. Raven, beside me, giggles. I join with. We laugh for a little bit before the babies start cooing. We realize that its not just my daughters, but another baby's cooing is included. We then notice the little girl in Maddie's arms, reaching her arms out at my daughters. She looks just like her mother, with just a few differences in appearance.

Raven walk over as Maddie hands her her daughter. "It's great to see you Maddie. I missed you. Is this your daughter" Raven asks while allowing Maddie's daughter to look upon and coo at her from Raven's arms.

"Yes indeedy. Let me introduce to you, Madpie/Magpie Hatter. I named her after you Raven. Raven and Magpie. I also named her after me. All Mad Hatters must have the word 'mad' in their names," Maddie explains. Earl Grey squeaks in agreement and nods from upon her shoulder.

"You named her after me," Raven asks.

"Yep, and me as well. But it appears Apple has also used your name for Raven's name. I also brought you a pot of milkflower tea with extra honey, since I know you like it" Maddie cheerfully replies. Raven smiles at her and so do I.

"Thanks Maddie. And thank you for the tea. Milkflower tea with honey is my favorite," Raven thanks.

"Mine's rosehip. Here's an idea. How about we go outside and have a picnic tea party. I already have a basket packed with food, so were all set to go," I suggest.

"What a tea-rrific idea. Lead the way," Maddie says, enthusiastically.

"That sounds really nice. But are you sure I can go outside? People might still be afraid of me. I don't want them to think I'm still going to be evil and all and try to hurt them," Raven worries. I walk over and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, you are not evil. Sure you did give me that poison apple, but you did it as my request. People will now see you as a kind, generous person that cares for her friends. You can then now finish writing your destiny. No one can stop you now," I reassure. Raven looks down at her feet for a second. She then hugs me. I am shocked, but I return the hug anyway.

"Thank you Apple. I promise, when I finish writing my destiny I will make peace with everyone and live my life the way I want it to be. No one holding me back," Raven replies.

"And we'll be there to back you up every step of the way. Now let's have a tea party picnic," Maddie says. We chuckle at her joyfulness.

We pick up our daughters and our stuff for the tea party picnic and start heading up the stairs and outside. It is midday when we see the light again and the sun is shedding its golden glow all across Ever After, from Book's End to the mountains in the distance. It is a beautiful day. We talk on the way and as we set up the picnic tea party.

"I hear Dexter Charming's been crushing on you, Raven," I say. Raven blushes as she looks down at her black heeled shoes.

"Really," she asks.

"Yes, he's been crushing on you since high school. I hear he's single too. Maybe you should date him," I suggest.

Raven looks back up at me with a thoughtful look. "Hmm, maybe I will," she ponders.

"Enough chit-chat, Raven and Apple. Everything is set up. Let's propose a toast, to Raven's freedom and for her rewriting her destiny" Maddie toasts, while lifting her teacup high in the air with her pinkie extended.

"Yes, a toast," I agree while clinking my own teacup with Maddie's and Raven's.

I look up at the sky. It is as blue and sharp as witch's candy with white puffy clouds spread across it. Everything seems so lively and bright. This truly has been the Fairest-of-them-all day. And there are many more to come.

_For the End, is only the Beginning._

* * *

**I love this show! I hope you all enjoyed this story I made. Please review, fav, or follow this story. Sincerely, v.t.7.**


End file.
